


I'll Carry You

by princess_yosuke



Category: Persona 4, Persona Series
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Piggyback Rides
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-10
Updated: 2015-10-10
Packaged: 2018-04-25 17:29:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4969945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princess_yosuke/pseuds/princess_yosuke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a long day of training in the TV world, Yosuke finds himself too tired to even move. Luckily, he has his partner!<br/>(Written for 1000 Follower Request Giveaway on Tumblr!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Carry You

**Author's Note:**

> Uni is FINALLY over and at last I can write fun stuff again! By that I mean writing more stuff about these two dorkheads! This is a writing request for Kitorkonnor on Tumblr, who was awesome enough to participate in my 1000 follower writing request giveaway! Thank you so much again, I had a ball writing this!
> 
> For everyone else, I hope you enjoy these two nerds!

“You know Partner, you’re surprisingly light.”

Yosuke laughed as he adjusted himself on Souji’s back. It was dark and he was too tired to care if anyone saw them as the two made their way home after an especially intense session of training in the TV world. His exhaustion must have shown after the two parted ways with the rest of the group, as Souji had offered him, quite literally, a lift back to Dojima’s house for the night.

“I bet you say that to all the girls,” He said into the Souji’s shoulder.

“Nope, just you,” Souji chuckled, he sounded tired too. Yosuke felt a stab of guilt for having the poor guy carry him.

“You sure you’re okay with piggybacking me all the way?” he asked, making a move to hop down off of Souji and walk. Dojima’s house wasn’t that far, he could manage it, even if he felt like he was going to collapse at any moment. However Souji prevented him from doing so, hefting Yosuke back into his original position.

“I’m fine Yosuke,” He assured his partner, “Besides you’re practically dead on your feet, no way am I letting my boyfriend walk in this condition.”

Yosuke’s heart skipped a beat at those words, it still felt a little weird to be referred to as Souji’s boyfriend, but it was the good kind of weird. The kind that made you all gooey inside and you can actually feel all the blood rush to your cheeks, the kind of weird that made you describe mushy crap like that.

“Sure your parents are okay with you staying over?” Souji continued, turning into a street Yosuke finally recognized through his sleepy haze, they were nearing Dojima’s place.

Yosuke nodded, “Had Ted tell them I’m studying over at your place. What they don’t know what kill them.”

“What, that we’re not actually studying?”

“Mmm…” was Yosuke’s only response, he nestled further into the crook of Souji’s shoulder, another wave of exhaustion coming over him.

“Come on Yosuke, don’t fall asleep on me,” Souji said, “We’re almost at Dojima’s.”

“Not my fault your back’s so comfortable.”

“I bet you say that to all the boys that carry you home.”

Yosuke smiled at Souji’s retort, “Nope, just you,” He teased back, “Kanji’s too bulky and usually I’m the one carrying Teddie.”

“Well it’s good to know you’ve taken a liking to my backside,” Souji quipped, his hold on Yosuke shifted a bit as he rummaged around to get something from his pocket., most likely his keys to the front door.

“It’s a pretty good backside,” Yosuke muttered while yawning, too tired to even get agitated by the flirtatious comment.

His partner gave an amused hum in response, his movements finally coming to a stop. Yosuke didn’t have to look up to know they were finally at their destination.

“Think you can manage not falling over while I open the door?” Souji asked, moving his arms to let the boy on his back drop down.

“I’m tired Partner, but not tired enough to lose control over my limbs,” Yosuke said stubbornly, sliding down off of Souji’s back. However, with his current tiredness and the sudden bout of vertigo from moving too quickly, he couldn’t stop the dizzy spell that washed over him. He pressed against the side of the house to keep himself from falling over, “Or maybe I am.”

Souji reached a hand out to steady Yosuke while the other fumbled the key into the lock. Carefully he pushed open the door, making sure it made as less noise as it could. It was late, even if Dojima was still at work, Nanako would have been well and truly asleep.

“Come here,” He said, pulling Yosuke towards him. The sudden movement brought about Yosuke’s second wind and before he knew it he was being swept into a princess carry by Souji.

“Hey…WHA!!” He yelped, wrapping his arms tightly around Souji’s neck to keep himself balanced, “What do you think you’re doing!?”

“Shh!” Souji whispered, acting as if he hadn’t done anything out of the ordinary, “You don’t wanna wake up the whole house do you?”

Yosuke glared up at his ‘knight in shining armor’, sure he was thankful for Souji’s concern. But dammit, did he really have to be carried in such an embarrassing way? Getting a piggyback ride was one thing, but this…this was something straight out of an otome game.

“Damn you and your stupid muscles.”

Souji let out a soft laugh as he shut the door behind him and headed up the stairs. No small feat with another guy in your arms that’s for sure.

“You know,” Souji said, as they entered his room. He looked down at his partner and gave him a teasing smile, “This is kinda like me carrying you over the threshold.”

Yosuke could feel himself growing hot by the comment. Trust Souji to find another way to rile him up, even after he’d thought he’d gained something of an immunity to those cheesy lines.

“Oh my god, you are such a freaking dork,” He groaned, he looked away not wanting to give his boyfriend the satisfaction of knowing he could still find ways to embarrass him. That’s when he noticed that something in the room was amiss.

“No spare futon?”

Souji looked at the neatly lain futon placed in its usual spot in the corner of the room, “The spare one’s downstairs, I don’t want to disturb Nanako, so you mind sharing for the night?”

Now Yosuke was blushing for a whole other reason. Sure he and Souji were together now, and they’d slept together on more than one occasion. But the whole act just felt so…intimate to Yosuke, even if they weren’t going to take it any further than just sleeping together. The warmth of Souji’s body, the sound of his slow even breaths, the feeling of his fingers trailing through Yosuke’s hair. It made him feel things that he’d never felt with anyone else before, things he didn’t want to feel with anyone else apart from Souji. And that still scared him a little.

“S-sure…” He replied, mentally kicking himself for not hiding the nervousness in his voice. Souji, being Souji picked up on it, and he placed Yosuke gently down on the futon.

“If it’s too much I can bring in the spare if you want, or I can take the couch,” He said, rubbing Yosuke’s hand in a soothing manner. That was just another thing Yosuke loved about him, he always made sure Yosuke was comfortable with any step their relationship was taking, and going at a pace that Yosuke could handle no matter how slow that was. And it had been slow at the start, there had been a lot of insecurities that Yosuke needed to overcome, but Souji had always been patient, never complaining once all the while.

Yosuke smiled at the thought. That was his partner alright, always willing to stick by a guy like him.

He intertwined his fingers with Souji’s and slowly pressed his forehead against his, “It’s not too much, I want to sleep with you Partner.”

Souji smiled back, pressed a kiss to Yosuke’s forehead and moved away. Stripping down to his boxers, Yosuke did the same from the futon. If he stole a glimpse or two at Souji’s half-naked, well-toned form, well he couldn’t help that now could he?

He snuggled down under the comforter, moving aside to make room for Souji who pulled him back against his bare chest. Without a word of warning he kissed Yosuke, this time on the lips, soft, sweet and innocent, and barely there long enough to be savored.

Yosuke looked up at Souji in confusion, “What was that for?”

“Because I think you’re adorable,” Was all Souji said, nuzzling his face into his boyfriend’s hair, “And I’m lucky to have you as a partner.”

“Doofus…” Yosuke scoffed, wrapping his arms around Souji’s back and pulling him closer. His eyelids were growing heavier with sleep by the minute, “I’m lucky to have you too, Souji.”

In his last moments of consciousness he felt the press of soft lips against his scalp, and the mutterings of three small words. He couldn’t help the smile that crept onto his face at the sound of them. The same stupidly giddy smile that teased at his lips any other time he heard them, those three little words his Partner would only say to him. Before he drifted off to sleep he uttered three words of his own back.

“Love you too.”


End file.
